Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials in the solid or liquid while avoiding high temperatures of combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful byproducts. Preferably, the device releases a vapor or very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing device can be made to mimic traditional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption.
While various designs are long known, it is only relatively recently that technology has improved and markets have developed to the point to make mass-marketing of personal vaporizers practical. A large variety of rechargeable and disposal products have become popular. Both types of popular products on the market today are designed for use by a single user at any given time. Some traditional articles, such as hookahs, add a socialization aspect to the act of smoking that traditional personal vaporizers do not provide.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for introducing a social aspect to the act of vaporizing that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.